Today, a significant portion of the population require corrective lens in order to see appropriately while driving. This requirement may be mandatory on the part of the individual's municipality or otherwise. Additionally, as individuals age their eyesight declines as a result. Thus, they may take it upon themselves to wear corrective lenses while driving in order to be able to effectively identify their surroundings while driving.
However, it is not uncommon for individuals to forget or misplace their corrective lenses. As a result, these individuals may have a difficult time driving. This also creates a safety hazard to the public and the driver since obstacles, vehicles, people, etc. may be blurry to the driver and thus go unnoticed. Thus, there is a need for a vehicular system that is able to effectively aide the driver in correcting the driver's vision so that the driver is able to see at an appropriate level even when the driver is not wearing his or her corrective lenses.